User talk:Jman321
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jaime Lannister page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Greater good (talk) 00:49, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Jaime Lannister Stop insisting in putting Jaime Lannister as Warden of the West or Lord Paramount of the Westerlands or Lord of Casterly Rock. So far there has been no mention of Jaime laying claim to any of his late father's titles. Check the Viewer's Guide.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:29, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Brynden Rivers Stop moving Brynden Rivers to "Brynden Targaryen". Trying to forcing your personal fanon will be held as vandalism and treated accordingly.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:12, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Lord of House Stark There's an ongoing discussion of the head/lord of House Stark. Here's the thread link: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:47132#16. Add some input, there's a poll too for those who love voting. The poll is for the Lord of House Stark. Please end the edit war and vote. --Kai200995 (talk) Vote instead of an Edit War There is an active discussion on who is the Lord of House Stark. In that discussion there is a poll, and users are voting everyday. The edits on that matter are being based on the majority vote. I'd appreciate it if you would participate and respect the current majority vote. The point of the poll is to prevent the edit war. Thank you.--Kai200995 (talk) 19:44, July 1, 2016 (UTC) House Stark vassals Quit adding House Arryn as a Stark vassal. They are their own great house on par with the Starks, and an alliance is not the same as vassalage. --CrappyScrap 13:02, July 2, 2016 (UTC) The lords of the Vale pledged loyalty to Jon Snow as King in the North. The Vale of Arryn is now part of the independent Kingdom of the North. Get it through your head you fucking dipshit--Jman321 :Declaring allegiance is not the same as submitting to vassalage. House Arryn was and remains an independent great house, and The Vale of Arryn is not under Stark rule. --CrappyScrap 00:29, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :Correction - forgive my English, I shouldn't have used the word 'allegiance', which I misunderstood the definition of. Littlefinger does state he has declared the Vale for the Starks, but we're probably talking something along the lines of an alliance, not submission. Vassalage is especially ridiculous when considering the balance of power between the Starks and the Arryns. The Vale made the Starks what they currently are. --CrappyScrap 02:04, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Please Stop Editing House Stark & House Arryn The issue of who leads House Stark has been settled for now. Please read the "Current Status" section on the House Stark page for clarification. A lot of thought and edits has gone into what is written now so please stop editing House Stark and House Arryn to say that Jon Snow is the leader of House Stark and House Arryn is a vassal. You could very well turn out to be right BUT given the incomplete information we all have at the moment, we need to wait until Season 7 for clarification and we cannot keep this editing back and forth going for months on end. Regards Admin Ser Shield McShield (talk) 18:15, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Stop changing the lord of House Stark This is ridiculous. We - the wiki - have already discussed this matter multiple times. You are completely ignoring the "Current Status" section of the article. Until it's made clear, Jon Snow is not the head of House Stark, but simply the King in the North. This does not automatically make him the head of House Stark. He hasn't even had himself legitimized yet! Someone else has already told you this above - please acknowledge. Thank you! Reddyredcp (talk) 01:45, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Please stop... ...changing the link to Daenerys of Sunspear on Daenerys Stormborn's page. Thank you. Shaneymike (talk) 20:35, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Why do you keep taking out "Daenerys of Sunspear" at the top of the Daenerys Targaryen article? --Shaneymike (talk) 01:08, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Because the page "Daenarys of Sunspear" was renamed "Daenarys Targaryen (daughter of Aegon IV)"-Jman321 02:42, August 12, 2016 I'm aware that's the name of the page but as far as I know we do not leave articles with parentheses in the name the way you were. So please, no more changes.--Shaneymike (talk) 09:01, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Please stop messing with the link to Daenerys of Sunspear at the top of Daenerys Stormborn's article.--Shaneymike (talk) 21:35, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Fine I'll stop changing it. I'm getting tired of trying to change it only for you to change it back.--Jman321 17:42, March 31, 2017 I'm not being mean. I just don't see the point in changing the text for that link. It's fine the way it is.--Shaneymike (talk) 21:50, March 31, 2017 (UTC)